Te Amo, Mi Amor
by Cocoa's-Hot
Summary: They think we're just another tabloid crush but do they know you taught me how to breath? And that in the end they still won't know about us?


**Te Amo, Mi Amor**

_'I will reach forever with you, and when I do, I will just have to learn how to breath all over again.' -CH_

**A/N: Just a cute little one shot that came to mind that I didn't mind writing (:**

* * *

Ally Dawson laid curled up in a ball, a blanket wrapped tightly around her ill frame. Crisp air that seeped through the cracked window cooled the room down to a reasonable temperature, Ally sighing in relief every time the wind brushed past her face. She had caught a fever after coming back home on break from Austin's tour and she wasn't happy about it at all.

It was almost three in the afternoon but rain was pouring and the skies were grey, leaving Ally feeling lonely in her dark mood. Sneezing out of the blue, she groaned in annoyance and buried her head in a pillow, screaming. Though that did not help her headache one bit.

The practice room was a mess, juice spilled on the floor beside the couch she was laid on, pillows halfway across the room, scrunched up pieces of paper from her notepad, sweet packets and pizza boxes across the floor and at that moment, if Ally wasn't so weak, she'd have everything cleared and picked up in a matter of minutes.

Ally sighed as footsteps neared the practice room before a knock was sounded at the door. "Come in!" Ally groaned, exhausted as her head fell back into the pillow. "How are you feeling, Alls?" Austin asked quietly, placing a hand on her back gently, crouching down to face her. "Not much better," she mumbled, "what you got there?" she questioned, noticing the white plastic bag he had placed beside him on the floor.

"I," he picked up the plastic bag, smiling, "got you some ice cream!" He pulled out two ice cream tubs, one cookie dough and the other vanilla. "Aww, Austin, that's so sweet, you got cookie dough for me?" Ally slowly reached out to grab it and frowned when he pulled it back from her. "The cookie dough's for me!" he narrowed his eyes, a serious look on his face before he smiled. "You can have it, I'll take the vanilla," he passed the cookie dough tub to her. "I also got your favourite magazine, it was on the tabloid stand and I walked straight pass it so I thought why not."

"Aww, Austin, thank you." Ally smiled generally. "Could you get some spoons from downstairs. Will you?" she asked hopefully. "Sure, love," he smiled, pecking her forehead before leaving the practice room, throwing a quick 'I'll be back in five' over his shoulder.

Ally sighed, grabbing the magazine before smirking. "This issue got a whole lot better," she muttered to herself. Flicking through the pages she internally groaned when her phone rang loudly, her headache pounding. "Hi, how can I help you?" she rolled her eyes while saying it. "Oh...Hey Jimmy!" "...Lord knows," she reached for a chewing gum off of the tea table, popping it into her mouth. "Yes, it's usual for her, nothing too serious," she reassured the person on the other side of the line. "Hey is Kira there?...Do you think I could talk to her...Oh, okay, never mind. How have you been?...That's good...Me, I have a fever, not the best way to take a break from touring...Thanks, I'll see you soon...okay...yes...yeah...okay bye!"

Ally groaned, it was Jimmy Starr just checking if she knew when they should be heading back to the airport to catch a flight to where they had left their tour bus. Two days from now. Picking up the magazine she took a quick glance at the front page before doing a double take.

'Auslly take a break from tour, and their so-called relationship. Page 4'

Ally could feel tears building up and bit her lip, forcing them back. She quickly flicked to page four and scanned the text.

'It has been three months that Auslly has been but we are not so convinced. Like the usual couple would do, we hardly ever see the pair out in public and that's got us stressing our minds that their a fake, and it's a scam for popularity. Then again, it could be the matter of paparazzi and fans since Austin is touring right now, and that if they go out they go down. Yet recently, the two have been seen arguing just as they finished for a break from the tour. We think from what we've gathered, it is because Austin has cheated on her with none other than Kira Starr and honestly...'

Ally closed her eyes, tears slipping out. None of that was true. None. Nothing. She buried her head in the pillow, tossing the magazine to the side, her body shaking as she cried.

The door creaked open revealing Austin. Seeing her, he rushed to her side, rubbing her back. "Ally. Alls, what's the matter?!" Him asking only made her cry more. She lifted her head up, tears rushing down her face as she reached for the magazine, showing him.

He took a minute to read the article, eyes sad before chuckling lowly causing Ally to glare through her tears. "What's so funny, Austin?! What in the world is so funny?!"

"They say we do it for popularity, but, they do it for popularity. They think we're just another tabloid crush and that, say, give it another month, we will part. Listen, Ally, our fans are not so stupid to believe those lies, they know exactly how we do. How we are. Before I met you, I had known nothing of breathing. When I met you I learnt that breathing was much harder. Breathing was a task, one that would be with me forever. And I want it to be forever, until I forget how to, until the end is the end. I love you, my love. To the moon, to the burning stars and back, no matter what the pain."

Ally's breath hitched in her throat, that was forever for them, that's when she knew there would be no end for the two, that she'd love him for forever no matter what anyone said. That they would even be together through fire, when drowning, and in gas that could kill. There was no 'I'm done', no 'I give up'. They weren't another tabloid crush, they were a tabloid love.

She cupped his face, smiling widely. Gently placing a kiss on his lips, she pulled back, staring lovingly into his eyes before saying,

**"Te amo, mi amor."**

_'I love you, my love.'_

* * *

**A/N: Your thoughts (: Leave a review if you can!**_  
_

**Stay warm while cocoa's alive! XD**

**- Cocoa's-Hot (:**


End file.
